


Echo

by NightofTerror



Category: Music - Fandom, None - Fandom, Vocaloid
Genre: Dark, Darkness, Echo - Freeform, Gen, Help, Monochrome, Shadow - Freeform, Song - Freeform, This is based of the song Echo, but it is my idea to make this, colorful, dream - Freeform, echo in the mirror, invisible, possible depression, sort of gravity falls but not really, the cover by Crusher P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightofTerror/pseuds/NightofTerror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of the song Echo. You can watch either of the pretty awesome animations that go with it. I'll put the links here...<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yumRT_294w<br/>(the gravity falls one)<br/>and<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ve-zS8UI-8<br/>(the original one)<br/>Anyway, here we go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!

Echo wakes with a start  
Or have I always been up?  
The clock stopped working so long ago...  
I feel as if I am falling.  
But when I reach out...  
I can't grasp anything  
There isn't anything to hold on to, anyway.  
Suddenly, the whole world drains into monochrome.  
But it has always been that way...  
Or has it?  
Why?  
Why?  
Why can't I see the colors around me?  
Why can't I see what others see?  
Why can I see what others don't?  
Why can I hear what others don't?  
I wish to see it...  
I wish I could be colorful...  
And free...  
Free from the voices...  
"What the hell's going on?"  
"Tell us what is happening?"  
"We don't even know if we have singular form anymore!"  
"Help! I'm black... no... white... NO! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!"  
The voices scream at me, and I cover my ears, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes  
My enemy is invisible, and I don't know how to fight it...  
"Someone help us, we're trapped!"  
"Why do you ignore us?"  
They yell at me, but I shake my head  
"No! I can't! I don't know what's going on!"  
I scream back, squeezing my eyes shut  
I am trembling in fear.  
It's too much.  
I'm up against the echoing voices coming from the mirror across the room  
"You know we aren't just echoes in your mirror..."  
"We aren't echoes!"  
"We can't let go!"  
"No color! Need color!"  
They yell in union, and I curl up into a fetal position  
No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO!  
I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I am crying  
"There's nothing to hold!"  
"Let your own colors flow!"  
"It's the only way to save us!"  
They cry, and I shake my head  
"Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock..."  
I whisper only to try to calm myself.  
It isn't much use, though.  


**Author's Note:**

> Guys I will be editing this later just read and comment and I'll be happy!


End file.
